Happy Christmas, Love
by Eloquent Doll
Summary: Just a very short one shot I wrote to get in the holiday spirit!


**This isn't meant to follow any timeline set by the book! I just wanted to do a little fic about Christmas while The Trio is on the hunt. **

**And before you freak out at me, I do know that Ron was NOT with them for Christmas but for the sake of this fic... he is. Kay? =]**

* * *

It was cold on the small cot that she'd made her bed during this long journey that they had set for themselves. No matter how she tossed and turned, she couldn't manage to find comfort in the empty tent. Sleeping was out of the question. Sleeping allowed Hermione's mind to wander to traitorous thoughts about a certain red-head. Sure, she'd forgiven him but a pain throbbed in her chest everytime she remembered seeing his back walk into the darkness of the night he left. How could it be so easy for him to leave them here? Leave her? How could he think for one second that she would choose Harry over him? As sad as these thoughts made her, She couldn't stop the corner of her lips from pulling up a bit in a tiny smile. Ron was clueless first and foremost. Half the time his mouth would spout out things before he could think them.

Hermione sat up in the small cot. She had to quit confusing herself. He was back now, he'd apologised and she'd accepted. It was officially in the past now.

She pushed the blanket from her lap and walked to the opening of the tent to find the boys. It was too quiet around and that made her very suspicious. When her boys were around each other there was never slience...

As she pulled the flap back she saw Harry sitting half asleep near a dying fire. She managed another small smile. Harry rarely smiled nowadays. Best to let him continue. Hermione's eyebrows knitted together as she realised the boy causing her confusion was pacing a few feet from the fire. It looked as if he was talking to himself. He would reach into his jacket pocket shake his head and than start waving his arms like crazy. He repeated his movements for a few more moments until Hermione couldn't contain her laughter any longer.

Hearing her laughter Ron stopped pacing and his head turned quickly in her direction while his race turned beet red within seconds. Hermione's full laughter finally died down to small giggles as he made his way to her.

"So, how long were you watching me be a complete loon?" He asked nudging her lightly with his shoulder.

She looked up into his eyes. "Not long. Why? How long were you being a loon out here?"

"Depends on the day." He countered.

She shivered slightly and regretted it immediately after she saw the thought register in his eyes. "Here 'Mione. Take my jacket. There's a chill out tonight and I'm not all that cold." He started to shrug out of his jacket until Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders stopping him. "No really Ron! I'm fine. It was just a sudden chill. Nothing to worry yourself about!" He didn't look like he was buying her excuse. She sighed. "Fine. How about we step inside for a moment to warm up instead, so we'll both warm up a bit?" He smiled, "This is why you're the brilliant one!" They shared a small laugh as they walked inside.

He grabbed the ratty blanket she had dropped before and wrapped it around her shoulders trying to warm her up. They bothed blushed and couldn't meet the other's gaze. Ron coughed into the akward silence.

"Know what tonight is, 'Mione?" She sat down on her cot as she thought to answer his question.

"I've actually lost track being stuck in this tent day after day to be honest Ron." He smiled at her and took a seat next to her on the cot. "Well, it just so happens to be Christmas!" He reached into his pocket while she was busy laughing at his excitement. He pulled out a small box and held it in front of her.

"Ron?" She looked at him questioningly. "It's not much really. Just something I got for you a while back. Never really had the guts to actually give it to you but I guess this would be as good a time as any!"

Her hand shakily took the small box and slowly opened the top. She gasped. Inside the plain white box was a pair of diamond earings. Before she could think her eyes teared up and one of her arms wrapped around his neck. "They're beautiful Ron." She whispered into his neck. "Hermione I just want you to know you mean the world to me. I know you still worry about me leaving and I just want you to know that it'll never happen again. I know it's hard to take my word, but I'd love to spend forever making it up to you... If you'd be okay with it that is?" She pulled back and looked him in his deep blue eyes.

"Ron, I don't want you to spend forever making anything up to me. I want you to just stay by my side forever."

He pulled her in for another tight hug. "Forever 'Mione. I swear it."


End file.
